The game for Bella
by Shinycrystaline
Summary: This story is told from Jacob's POV and happens after Eclipse. Jacob is hurting over his loss of Bella. However, as he ran from Forks, he realized that he had a chance of getting Bella back and he was going to play a game with Edward. For Bella.
1. Runaway

**A/N: This happens after Eclipse. It is told in Jacob's POV.**

**Bloodsucker or leech is referring to Edward Cullen. If there is any "bloodsuckers" or "leeches" word, it means the vampires. **

**Disclaimer: **_**All characters here belong to Stephanie Meyer. NOT ME.**_

--

It does not matter where I am heading. Not anymore. I am just running and letting my legs carry me wherever they want to. This whole business is exhausting. I am tired. Very. I am still in my Werewolf form. I do not intend to change back. Not now. Maybe not ever. I am not caring about borders of countries or anything like that. If only I could have Bella and that bloodsucker would just leave and vanish like what he did. If only. One moment, that bloodsucker had been gone, abandoning poor Bella. I was the one who healed her and tried to make her happy. You could call me her "personal sun". I was very happy and if given time, Bella could have healed and we could be together. However, that bloodsucker… He ruined everything. I had a wonderful master plan that could work. It could and would. Now, everything is ruined and Bella is going to marry that bloodsucker or Edward. I can't believe that she will actually allow him to freeze her over and transform her into a cold-blooded predator no better than a rock. In that process, that bloodsucker could kill her. Kill her. Those two words. They mean everything. In MY opinion, the word "Bella" can describe my pathetically long life. Bella meant everything to me. She was MY sun. She brightened up my day and even though she thinks that I'm obnoxious and all, I still love her and I know she loves me too. I made her realize that. However, it will no longer make much difference. She is going to marry the bloodsucker and become a cold-blooded predator. They are engaged.

Engaged. My teeth gnashed together at that word. There are so many things that I can do for her that the bloodsucker can't. My body is not a cold rock that can freeze anyone on a cold winter's day. My body is 108.9 degrees Celsius. MUCH better than a rock. I could warm her up on a winter's day, rather than freeze her to death and make her lose all her toes. Kissing me would also be much better than kissing that marble-like bloodsucker…

No. I must stop thinking about all these things. It's all over. All over. Those two words. Those two simple words are making my heart ache. My pathetic long life would have to continue. No matter what. Even if Bella is gone (or turned into a predator), I will still have to live my life as if it were normal. As if EVERYTHING was normal. That is an understatement. EVERYTHING is NOT normal. Everything has changed. In the few years. Years ago, I would be just Jacob Black, without any ability to transform into a freaky werewolf. Now, I am half-Jacob and half-werewolf. That fact has changed my life completely. More enemies. The BLOODSUCKERS. I feel like killing them. Who needs those bloodsuckers in this world to suck out life from us? Bella. Why did she choose that bloodsucker in the first place? What is so great about a ROCK?

Sigh. I have got to stop it. Edward. He was trying to be kind and everything. I suppose I could just let go…

--

I've been running for ages. I guess I am tired. As I ran, I thought about everything. Maybe, maybe… I could still stand a chance against the bloodsucker. I will just have to play with what I can. This game is not over yet. I am going back to Forks and I will play this game with what I can. It doesn't matter what I lose. What have got to lose anyway? Bella is gone. With that bloodsucker. However, not for long. I will play this game and if that bloodsucker wants Bella, he will have to get past ME first...


	2. The beginning

As I ran back to Forks, I thought of ideas to get Bella back. Ideas ran through my mind as fast as a bullet. By the time I had arrived at Forks, I had already thought of countless ideas. The ideas were fantastic. They would work. The MUST work.

I was shocked when I returned to Forks and opened the door to my home. Bella was sitting on the couch, an expression of anxiety covered her face. When she saw me, her expression was alight with happiness. Leaping from the couch, she threw her arms around my neck and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Jacob!" She yelled, laughing gleefully. I nodded. "Hey Bells," I managed. My whole body was quivering with happiness. Finally, I could see the face of my beloved again. "How have you been? Are you okay? Did you know how worried I was when you ran off from Forks?" Bella squealed. Raising an eyebrow, I said nothing. I was back in human form with only a pair of old cut-off jeans. Bella's face fell. "You received Edward's letter," She whispered. This was not a question, but a statement of fact. We both knew that I had read the letter and ran away because of it. "Yeah," I snapped, possibly a little too harshly. Looking up at my face, she sighed and said, "Listen. I'm sorry, Jake. However, you know that Edward is my reason for living. I love you, but you understand…" "Yeah. Yeah. I know. 'That I love the bl-Edward more.'" I cut in, exasperated. She had said that many times before. I'm seriously starting to wonder whether she is a broken recorder or not. Her fingertips traced the shape of my jaw. "Sorry to put you through all these, Jake. But… I hope that you know how much you mean to me and please. Don't run away again. 'Kay?" Bella whispered and hugged me again.

Just then, Billy came out of the kitchen. He had been cooking. He smiled at me and asked, "Finally decided to come back, huh?" I nodded, not wanting to say more. Billy seemed to understand as he nodded knowingly and returned to the kitchen. I looked at Bella, who had moved back to the couch and was rummaging through her sling bag. It was branded. Obviously, it was a gift from the bloodsucker. Finally, she pulled out something. A grin was smeared across her face as she handed the gift to me. "It's meant as a welcome gift," She explained cheerily. I looked at it, puzzled. It was a keychain with a small werewolf plush attached to it. "Gee… Thanks Bells," I said, smiling. Then, I glanced back at her and muttered, "But. You know. There could be an even better gift to welcome me back." She did not seem to understand as she stared at me, confusion in her eyes. Sighing, I reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. From there, I slowly traced across her face till I came to the corner of her lips. I put my other palm on her soft cheek and leaned forward. Realizing what I was about to do, Bella flinched and took a step back. "Please Bells," I pleaded softly. "No Jake. You've got to understand," Bella whispered, pleading. "It's about that bloodsucker again, isn't it?" I growled. Bella bit her lip. I took a step towards her and embraced her again. She stank badly. That is what happens when you hang out with a bunch of bloodsuckers. I pressed my lips to her neck and kept the other hand at the back of her neck. Bella struggled with as much strength as she could manage to break away from my grasp. However, imagine a normal human struggling with a huge grizzly bear (not that I'm remotely close to being a grizzly), guess who will win? So, in the end, she gave up and I pressed my lips against hers. She did not struggle, but stood there with her hands balled into tight fists. Finally, I pulled away from her, grinning proudly.

Glaring at me, Bella snapped, "I will love Edward to break your jaw for me, Jacob. Or I can take a baseball bat and whack your jaw." Shrugging, I began whistling. "Billy, have you finished with 

dinner?" I called. Billy nodded, "Yeah. Give me a sec." I turned back to face Bella. She was pouting and looked ready to call the bloodsucker. "Look. Sorry, Bells. It's just…" I glanced at Billy in the kitchen. "Uhhh… Can we go for a walk?" I asked Bella. She shrugged. "Oh well. Billy? Bella and I are going for a walk. We will be back soon." I called. "Yeah, sure," Billy replied as he added tomato sauce into the spaghetti he was making. I pulled Bella up and dragged her out of the door. "Jake. What is it?" Bella growled furiously. Sighing, I released her and said in a soft voice, "Sorry, Bells. Look, I know you are engaged to the bl-Edward. However, I want you to know. I'm not going to give up this easily. Like I've said before, I want you to choose me instead of him. I can be your sun, Bella. I can protect you and I will love you for as long as I live. Bella, I will never hurt you. You can trust me." Bella stood there, rigid as a stone. Slowly, she inhaled a deep breath of air. "Jacob. My heart's with Edward. He is my reason for living. I love you too, Jake. But, I love him more. I… Hope you will understand, Jake. Sorry." I blinked at her and said, "I will fight for you. I'm not going to give up easily." Bella's eyes widened with fear and she pleaded, "Jake. Don't do _ANYTHING_ rash!" I raised an eyebrow. Just then, Bella's phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and mouthed to me, "Edward." My eyebrows shot up even higher and an amused smile played on my lips. It would be interesting to see what that bloodsucker had to say. Bella seemed to be saying something like, "Yes." "Fine." "Yeah." "Sure." "Bye." When she hung up, I asked her, "What did he say?" Bella smiled and said, "Oh nothing. He just asked if you were there and how were you. He asked if I was okay and to call him when I wanted to return home. That's all." I nodded slowly. Later when he comes to pick Bella up… I've got a plan. Bella and I talked for a while and she was genuinely concerned. She asked me if I was okay, how have I been, etc. She will make a great wife. I love her. I do not think that the rock will actually appreciate her as much. Or maybe he does. It does not matter. I will battle it out till the end. I want Bella. I am not afraid to battle the leech if need be. It is not like a lack strength or anything.

Evening started to set in and Bella needed to leave. She called Edward and in a matter of minutes, he arrived. She waved at me and was about to leave when I spun her around and planted a huge kiss on her lips. I guess Edward must have seen it because he got out of the car, a look of plain hatred and anger was on his pale face. "Bella!" I heard him yell. I did not care. Let him be angry. That was my main aim. Bella tried to shove me… I think. I could barely feel a thing, but I know that she is trying to break free from my tight and unbreakable grasp. Slowly, I released her, a smile playing on my lips. Bella's eyes were filled with loathing and absolute distaste. "Jake! Why did you do that?" She demanded, hurt. "I told you I will never give you up." My grin got wider. She let out something like a growl and raised her fist, only to think better of it. "I regret coming to La Push. I regret seeing YOU! I do not want to see you. Ever. Again. I. Hate. You. Jacob. Black." Bella stormed off. I saw Edward glare at me. From a normal human's perspective, his eyes were a petrifying red and his lower lip curled back a bit to reveal his gleaming teeth. However, I'm human, but not normal. So, I was not in the least bit frightened.


	3. First move

I am at Bella's school now. All the students are flooding out. Where IS she? Hey, I think I see her. She is with that bloodsucker. I approached them. The bloodsucker turned to face me and gave a low growl. Bella glared at me and growled, "Whaddya want, Jake?" Everyone is stopping to watch. They are also standing rather far away from me. Somehow, people always think of me as some overgrown, dangerous freak. Damn the werewolf growth spurt! I took a deep breath and gave a slow grin. The bloodsucker snarled. "Oh. I just wanted to talk to…" The bloodsucker cut in, "No. I do not think that we should need to resort to this." I shot a glare at him. "What does he want?" Bella asked the leech. "Nothing," He replied, eyes still focused on me. "I wanted to challenge him to a duel. Too bad, he did not agree. I thought, whoever loses will have to give up on you, Bella," I explained calmly. My grin remained fixed on my face, but there was probably a hint of coldness in it. "WHAT!" Bella gasped. "Jake! How could you think such a thing? What's HAPPENING TO YOU?" I shrugged, my grin gone. "Only if you are in my position, will you understand. Fine. Since your coward…" The bloodsucker's lower lip curled back and revealed his gleaming poison-coated teeth. I rolled my eyes. If he thinks that he will be able to scare me like this, then sorry. I inhaled again and continued, "Fine. Since your COWARD does not want to agree to my duel, then forget it. I will try to get you another way Bella." "I shan't let you. You should know that. If you want to fight for her, then you should also expect that I will also be fighting for her. I will not give her up. Dog." The bloodsucker's voice was somewhat between calm and deadly. His face was composed, but there was a hint of anger and utter hatred behind his calm mask.

I snarled at him and rode off on my motorcycle. I will show him.

Later that day, I headed to Bella's house. The bloodsucker was also inside. I pushed past him and went to pull Bella, gently but firmly, up from the couch. The next thing I knew, I was being smashed against the wall. I let out a loud growl and my body began quivering. The bloodsucker was crouching and snarling. I fought back the urge to change into my other self. It was difficult. Bella was standing between us. Her face pleading. "You two! Stop it! Now!" She faced me. "Jake. What is it that you want?" I looked at her, trying my best to stay calm. "I just wanted you to come with me. You know, hiking." Bella's eyes widened, then narrowed. "And why?" She asked suspiciously. "For fun. You know, breathe in the fresh air and all," I said, forcing a bright smile. "He wants to do something while you two are up there. Probably sneak a kiss at you. Yeah. He wants to do that and some other stuff with you. He's thinking other thoughts in his head. I can't tell what it his ulterior motive…" The bloodsucker said, eyes narrowed, still crouching. I shrugged smugly. "Sorry Jake. I'm not going," Bella said, glaring at me. "I also said that I do not want to see you ever again. So, what are you doing here? You moronic dog. Stop it. I will not go with you on some crazy hiking trip and Edward and I are already ENGAGED! Do you know what ENGAGED means?" The way she said "Engaged". It was as if the word itself, was disgusting and it irked her. I shrugged again and hissed, "I love you Bella. And you love me too. As I've…" The bloodsucker cut in, "He will never leave until you agree to hike with him." I glared at the bloodsucker and then gave Bella a slow nod.

Bella's face clouded over and she shook her head indignantly. She glanced at the bloodsucker and then back at me. Her face was somewhat torn and angry. The bloodsucker turned to face her and whispered something. She nodded. Bella turned back to face me and whispered, "Okay. I will go hiking with you. So long as you promise that you will not do anything stupid. At ALL." I chuckled and said, "Okay. Figured Edward might be jealous." The bloodsucker looked at me. His face was still a sheet of calmness and sereneness. He was not offended by what I have said. "'Cause I'm jealous." A 

side of the bloodsucker's lips is pulled up. He smiled crookedly. "After all, she is mine." "Then why did you allow her to come with me?" I demanded, irritated by his mask of calmness. "Well, I trust Bella. I know that she will be able to protect herself- Or keep out of very serious danger at least. And I suppose you CAN protect her. So long as I have the assurance that you will not try to sneak a kiss on her or do anything FUNNY. Then, I guess I'm fine. But, I'll be worried, of course." Edward was no longer smiling. His face was hard and cold. I smirked. "Alright then. I give you my word. I will pick you up on Saturday, Bells. 7 am?" Bella nodded, her face never leaving the bloodsucker's. I nodded and left.

--

Saturday arrived, much slower than expected. Nevertheless, I picked up Bella from her house. She was dressed in a plain blue shirt with dark blue track pants. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She hesitated outside the car. I grinned at her, a grin that said, "Hey. Trust me. I will keep my word." She looked around nervously, then turned to give me a cold, hard glare. A hiss emerged from behind her gritted teeth. The drive to the woods was a quiet one. I stole glances at Bella, but she was always looking out of the window. I stared straight ahead and ran through questions in my mind, wanting to make some small talk. We reached the woods before I came up with a suitable subject that will not offend her in any way. "Come on." I managed a cheerful grin. Sighing, she got out of the car.

We clomped through the thick undergrowth. After a while, I got rather fidgety. I needed to talk. The silence and SUSPENSE is killing me! I took a deep breath and faced Bella. "Bells. Come on. Don't look so sad and everything. Cheer UP! This will be fun. It's meant to be anyway." Bella did not respond, but concentrated on the ground beneath her instead. However, I could have sworn that I saw her eyes roll. "Not only the bl- (sigh) Edward can make you happy. Other people can. People like ME. Come on, Bella!" She looked up and stared at me, straight in the eye. "Jake. I never said that you were not fun. It is just that I missed him. That's all. End of story." She sighed and increased her walking speed.

I did not need much effort to catch up with her. After all, I am tall. Seeing her upset expression upset me. When I could finally stand it no longer, I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her as I ran through the woods. We had to hurry if we wanted to have enough time to ourselves. I dragged her to the stream and a smile stretched across my face. Bella blinked at me, confused and unwilling. Chuckling, I said, "I'm going to teach you to fish. With your hands!" Bella folded her arms across her chest and snapped, "Oh yeah?" Chuckling at her reluctance, I reached into the stream. Two seconds later, my hand came up with a fish struggling in it. Bella rolled her eyes and reached into the water too. A few minutes later, she still had not caught anything. I laughed and together, we spent the rest of the day trying to catch a fish with our hands and exploring the woods. It was a splendid day.

Soon, it was time for Bella to return to her home. "Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked as I drove slowly. "Uh huh." Bella shrugged. Shrugging back, I could not stop myself from secretly grinning. I had enjoyed myself. A lot. "Thanks Jake. It was fantastic. Really fun. I mean, honestly. I'm not lying." As she said that, Bella turned to give me a lopsided grin. I frowned. "Thinking about the bloodsucker?" I snapped, irritated. She sighed and looked away. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Bella. I know we have had this conversation many times before. However, can't you see that you could perhaps be happier if you were with ME instead of HIM?" I said quietly. Bella glared at me sharply. "Please. I have told you many a time. He is my reason for living. I can never be happy without him." "He is a drug," I 

muttered under my breath. Bella continued glaring at me, obviously, she had not heard the words that I had just spoke. I was about to reply, louder, when I realized that I had reached her house. "Well, then. Bye, Bells. See you," I murmured, unwillingly. She forced a smile and said, "Bye Jake. See you soon. In La Push… Hope you will not run away again." I laughed at her attempt at humor. I watched as she walked back to the house.

Today was what you could say, part of my plan. It is to actually show Bella that she could be happy without the bloodsucking vampire. To show her, that she could be happy with me. No need for cold stones to make her happy. I could make her happy. Too. My second motive was for her to appreciate the finer things in life. She has been spending so much time indoors, away from the sun, with the vampire. She needs a break from all the coldness and darkness- To experience the fresh air and the vast greenery. Like I said, I am her personal sun. I will try to make her happy, no matter what it takes. However, I will not give up for that rock. No. I will NEVER EVER do that. That is the only thing I cannot promise her. I love her too much. Day after day, my love for her gets stronger and gets deeper. If this continues, both of us might get hurt. However, I can no longer stop myself. I love her. More than I ever should…


	4. Second step

Call me stubborn. I do not care. Not in the least bit. I have been sending Bella cards and flowers. I have sent her roses, sunflowers (to cheer her up), cards with cartoons on them, cards with poems I composed on them (though the poems seem trashy, but I have put in plenty of effort into it already!), carnations, bluebells, lilies and daisies. I am not going to give up. Ever. Bella is starting to avoid me. She just cannot stand me that much anymore. Though she still loves me. I can tell. Screw the crap about me misinterpreting people. You are not the bloodsucker nor Bella. When will she realize that I am the one for her?

"Never." Wait a second. Who is behind me? Who SAID THAT? I spun around and realized that it was the bloodsucker. I glared at him and snarled, "Been listening much?" The bloodsucker shrugged calmly, "Enough to give me a good idea of how far you will go to win Bella's heart." I snorted, "I wish you will just vanish. It will do everyone good. Who needs people… No, wait. IMMORTALS here to suck the life out of them?" The leech winced a little, but said nothing. "I suppose you are rummaging through my thoughts. I would appreciate it if you do NOT do that." I was glaring at him, my nostrils flaring. He smirked. "Bella will never come to you. You should know that." With that, he turned and disappeared, running across the beach. I will show him. I will show him what I am capable of.

I know this is stupid. I am still sending Bella all kinds of stuff. This is so unlike me, but I have not much of a choice left. I will just have to survive like this. It is not like I will ever imprint on someone. I wish I will, then I will not have to suffer the torture of loving Bella. However, I cannot stop myself. This is pretty much the second part of my plan; Giving her presents and stuff. Even though I know that she will not accept them. Does not matter. I want her to know how much I love her and how deep my love is. I suppose she knows that, but she is just kidding herself. She always is. I am going to continue to give her presents, until her wedding day. Boy, will she be in for a surprise. The bloodsucker is going to be mad. Not that I care in the first place…

MENTAL NOTE: A FEW MORE DAYS TO BELLA'S WEDDING DAY. I AM GRIEVING AND EXCITED AT THE SAME TIME. I HOPE PART THREE OF MY PLAN WORKS…


	5. A new future

I know this only happens on serial dramas. Who cares? I am keeping a distance from the bloodsucker so that he will not be able to read my thoughts. I hope this works. It MUST work. I AM GOING TO SABOTAGE THEIR WEDDING. I know that I am being a stubborn and selfish fool, but I really cannot afford to let Bella be frozen over. I really cannot. I am in my tuxedo now. Okay, that is the place where they are holding their wedding. Here goes…

--

Oh my gosh! I just did it. I **SABOTAGED THEIR WEDDING**. And Bella is not happy about it. Or maybe she is. Who knows? She seemed really mad… Fuming, actually. However, when the bloodsucker was no longer within earshot, she whispered into my ear, "Thanks." Geez, she was seriously pretending to be mad. Yes, score for me! Okay, this was how it happened.

I opened the door of the church when they were going to the "Are you willing to take Edward Cullen as your beloved husband?" or something like that, anyway. Everyone turned around to face me. My Dad was gaping. Everyone had shock smeared across their faces and their eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets. I am not kidding. I stormed down the dumb red carpet and grabbed hold of Bella's arm.

We ran and ran. It did not matter where we were going. We were getting away from everyone. We were FREE! "Where are we going?!" Bella shrieked. I ignored her. Trust her to go crazy. I dragged her into my car and began driving. It happened all too quickly for the bloodsucker to catch up.

"Jake! Where are we headed to?" Bella demanded again. I turned to grin at her lopsidedly. "Somewhere less supernatural." My grin widened. She narrowed her eyes.

"Where?"

I shrugged.

"Who knows? Who cares?"

"I do."

I rolled my eyes. I really love that girl.

**A/N: I am sorry that this chapter is rather short. The story is ending, probably the next chapter will be the last. Thank you to those people who have read the story for reading the story. I know the sentence sounds weird. Please review! I would really appreciate it. Just review. Anything. Constructive criticism is also welcome. (:**


	6. A dream come true Is it?

**10 years later…**

I went to hug Bella as she sat on the bed, cuddling our little dark-haired and tan baby. "How's my precious darlings?" I asked, cheerily. Bella laughed. "Jake. Don't be silly."

It seems like ages ago. The bloodsucker seems like history. Ever since we escaped from the whole wedding ceremony, Bella and I hardly ever met the bloodsucker anymore. He tried to find us… And did. He and Bella talked in the room for what seemed like forever. When she came out, Bella's eyes was red and puffy, as if she had been crying a whole lot. The bloodsucker's face was a cool sheet, but there was a twist of pain hidden beneath it. Angered with the bloodsucker, I punched him. Bella never likes to talk about the incident. She did not mention what she had discussed with the bloodsucker. After that day, the heartless fool did not return. Bella and I got married and we are living happily ever after. My life has never been merrier. I have always known that I will be a much better husband for Bella and there is nothing to prove that statement wrong.

Anyway, I hugged Bella even harder. "I'm not being silly," I murmured into her wonderfully soft hair. I could smell the clean smell, emitting from her neck. Both of us kissed for a long time. I bet if she had married that bloodsucker, she would be a bloodsucking leech by now and would never be able to kiss him like the way she was kissing me right now. However, suddenly, she pulled away and got up. "Bella, where are you going?" I asked, surprised. She shrugged. "You don't expect me to be sitting on the bed the whole day, do you?" I grinned. "I will take care of Benjamin then." Bella nodded gratefully and headed out of the room.

I smiled at my little boy and ran my fingers through his hair. He had the loveliest skin and hair. His hair takes after Bella and his skin colour takes after me. I love him so much. He is adorable (If I say that he is cute, it will be saying that he is ugly) and a really quiet child. He hardly ever cries and all, just keeps quiet, most of the time. As I cradled Benjamin in my arms, I hummed a soft lullaby.

All of a sudden, an ear-piercing shriek echoed around the house. I jumped up in surprise. It was Bella's voice! Hurriedly, I ran down, with poor Benjamin crying away. Bella was shaking as she held a piece of paper in her hands. The handwriting was amazingly neat and cursive. Both my eyes and Bella's eyes met. The note had read: I'll be coming.

**A/N: Help! I cannot believe it. I will be writing another chapter. I cannot be possibly leaving this whole story hanging like this. Sigh. Hope you are all enjoying it so far! R&R. It really helps! :D**


	7. Rest in peace Forever

**Many, many years later…**

I walked along the shore of the beach. It was serene, calm and beautiful. However, I had no one to share this magnificent, glorious picture with. I inhaled, letting tranquility wash over me.

"So. We meet again." A silken voice said. I spun around to come face-to-face with the bloodsucker. "I should have known!" I snarled. The plain sight of him made my blood boil. That guy. No, he cannot be a guy. That VAMPIRE…

The bloodsucker raised his eyebrow. Then, he did the most unexpected thing: He sat down on the sand. I looked at him cautiously. Sighing, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes, he looked at me. His eyes… They were filled with agony and loss. "She's gone, am I right?" The bloodsucker whispered. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed brokenly. No tears came out, but it was obvious that he was at a loss of what to do. Quietly, I turned back to face the beach and the stunning sunset. "Yes." The bloodsucker stopped sobbing brokenly and looked up. "Tell me. How did she die?" I spun around. That bloodsucker. He really had the cheek to ask how DID BELLA DIE? "Well, I will tell you. You deserve to know anyway. It was because of you. She died of old age. Obviously. However, she could not rest in peace. Even at the last moment, before her very last breath, she told me 'Apologize to Edward, please. Tell him that I am very sorry and never did mean to hurt him the way I did. Tell him that I still love him. Too.' Her face was troubled and she did not want to leave, but she had too. It was you." The bloodsucker was silent for a long time. He gazed out at the horizon. "It's pretty, isn't it?" He asked softly. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" I yelled. I could not control my anger and patience anymore.

He turned to face me. "We knew this day would come. No one will leave for so long. No human. We love Bella very much. She had to die. It is only natural." I glared at him. "She could NOT REST IN PEACE. You were the one who caused her so much hurt and frustration. It was all your doing." The bloodsucker kept quiet for a long time. Somewhere, behind his eyes, there was an emotion that I could not fathom. Finally, he turned to face me and said, "Look. I have to deal with this very same agonizing feeling for a long time. Centuries, maybe. We love her very much. Why don't we…" He hesitated. I continued glaring at him, arms folded across my chest. "Why don't we create a truce. For now. I am leaving soon to seek the Volturi. Long ago, I promised Bella that if she died, I will too. She is dead now. So, my time has also up." I stared at him in disbelief. Finally, I regained my composure and nodded, "Fine, but as you said, for now." I sat down beside him, carefully watching his reaction. He did not move, just closed his eyes and sat as still as a rock. He remained motionless for ages. I just stared at the sunset. Another day was gone. Another day without Bella. Her laugh, her smile, her sweetness, her blush. Everything. All the memories were carried away with her when she departed from the face of this world.

Slowly, the bloodsucker opened his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he half-smiled at me and said, "I had better be going." My eyes widened. "What about the rest of your family?" He shrugged. "Tell them I love them, 'kay?" Then, he turned and ran off. His body disappeared within nanoseconds. I continued satring at the spot where he last stood. The mark of his shoe was there. That mark… In a century, will be gone. Gone from the face of this world.

**A/N: This is the last chapter of my story. Hope you liked my story! Please R&R! It is so nice to read people's comments and feelings of my story. It does not matter even if it is criticism. Just review!**


End file.
